Who Will Save Me?
by Nessiedxk
Summary: Rose always though Dimitri would be the one who is always there and wont let anyone hurt her, so after her family move to Russia to be close to Dimitri, is he able to protect her? Is he strong enough to help Rose.. physically and mentally
1. Chapter 1

_**Rpov**_

Sitting in the back of the car with my parents as Mikhal drove us to our new house, I sighed in content. We left our home in Turkey and came to settle in Florida. Most people wouldn't be happy about leaving their home and every one of their friends and family, but to tell you the truth I had no family but my parents and their workers and my friends left years ago. That was the reason why I was so happy to leave and come here- my second family and friends were going to be there and I get to finish school with them. I get to see them again. We get to do all thing we used to do. We get to spar and run. We get to talk about boys and have makeovers while we stayed up all night doing makeovers and fashion shows. I get to lie out in the back garden and look up at the stars with that very special person- My one and only Dimitri Belikov. We will talk about our lives, about what happened while he was here and I was there. About how our lives are still connected as one and how we will spend the rest oaf our lives together. We will talk about raising a family and giving him or her a wonder home with equally loving parents. We would joke about how Dimitri would e wrapped around his daughters finger and how I would laugh and make fun of him..

"Excited to be here?" Dad asked with a smile and mine widened into a full grin as I replied to him once I got out of my trance.

"Is that a trick question?" Mom laughed and put an arm around me and hugged me, kissing my head with a smile.

"I know it's going to be a big change-" She began with her Mom-talks. I loved her but those talks could take a pass. Like the one where she tried to explain sex and everything while my dad was there.. and Dimitri.. and my dad's guests because we were at a function.. Embarrassing yes, but it wasn't as embarrassing as my dad taking me shopping for bras..

"Mom, relax!" I laughed after I shuddered through the memories of embarrassment and smiled towards her. "I'll have Dimitri- and I'm sure he'll be there for me-but Vika will be there too so I'll be fine!" They never had a problem with Dimitri. They knew him and his mom and whole family before I was even born and he knew Dimitri was good for me and everything but hey! I was still their little girl- their only child. They were allowed to worry that I would not make friends and will be walking school by myself or whatever. I liked Viktoria- Dimitri's sister. We were nearly the same age- two years separating me from her and she was cool. I loved her like she was the sister I never had- their whole family was. Sonya and Karoline were my other older sisters and Paul and Zonya where my niece and nephew and I was their favorite auntie. Oleana was my second mother! She was just like my mom and dad mixed into one so I was very much over protected but I loved that. It shows that They love me, but I liked being independent and sometimes they wouldn't allow me to be and it would get annoying and frustrating and I would rebel and sometimes even sneak out but I would always go straight to Dimitri and I'm pretty sure they knew that although they never said anything.

"Of course she will, Janine." Dad reassured my mother as he smiled and kissed my mothers hand as the car stopped in front of our new home. He was a 'Mob-Boss' or a 'Zemy' as others would call him but he made much money on being a fantastic judge of character and knowing when to invest in something or when not to invest in something and he never wasted money. He always put his money safely away, so it was no big surprise when I stepped out of the car and stood in front of a massive house!

It was a huge grey building that was three stories high. There was stone steps leading to the enormous Mahogany door with stained glass windows to the side. Inside was a reception or welcoming hall with a glittering crystal chandler hanging from the tall ceiling casting a light shine to brighten up the room. There was a carpeted staircase which led to the second story of the house and the bedrooms and on either side of that was the living room, kitchen, dinning hall, bathroom, a study, a library, an indoor heated pool, a play room, a social room and a fully stocked gym including a race track.

Upstairs was four bedrooms -one for me and one for my parents, the rest would be for guest- with completed en-suites, a music room and an art room. My father bought new furniture saying we would be using our Turkey home for a holiday home and there was no point in bring the furniture there over here when we didn't need it. Our rooms where already filled with everything we needed and clothes where put away as well. I smiled as I went into my bedroom and closed the door. Admiring the work I had done with colors.

It was huge with floor to ceiling doors leading out onto a big balcony where sunbathing seats sat with a table and flowers. Windows with window seats sat beside this with thick heavy black curtains. The walls were white but that was suppose to happen. I will make one wall a wall full of photos of my family and friends and the other will be decorated by my artistic hand. My bed was a huge queen size in the middle of the room with multicolored blankets and sheets, a plush red mat was set at either side of the bed and the rest of the floor was heated wood. It had a desk with a new laptop and twisty chair, a shelf above that for photos and then a book shelf-which may or may not hold more photos. The dressing table was beside the wardrobe. The bathroom was huge with a double shower with shower heads everywhere, a huge soaking bath and sink and mirrors. I had a huge walk in wardrobe next to the bathroom with full length mirrors as the doors. The polls where all the hangers hung lit up in the dark and in the middle was a desk with jewellery. There was also a floor to ceiling shelf which housed many shoes- mainly converse and sneackers. My room was so me and I loved it!

I put my make-up neatly on the dressing tale and once I was done I called down to the kitchen to get some food before heading out onto the balcony and looking up at the stars that glittered the dark sky, the moon shining proudly in the middle of the sky watching all the stars dance around him in joy. I fell asleep.

_**Dpov**_

My mom has been acting really weird all week and today was no different. She was on the phone a lot and would only talk in hushed voices and whenever anyone was around, especially me, she would hang up and smile but say nothing and walk away to do something else. We sat down to breakfast normally but my mother was more jittery then usual. She had a huge grin on her face and nothing would wipe it off. It was kind of creepy- not in a creepy get me out of here way but in a creepy way that was creepy because she never acted like that creepy. I don't even know what I'm saying.

My sister and I got up and kissed our mother as we went out and headed to school. As I drove I couldn't stop thinking. My mother was being secretive. Rose, my sweet, beautiful, kind hearted Roza has not text, Skyped, rang, Facetim-ed or even tried to get in touch with me in the last few days and I wondered if I had done something wrong but as quick as that thought came I shook it off. Rose was the kind of person to tell you off and tell you what you did wrong and no doubt if I did something wrong she would be onto me and would have called me all the names she could muster from her beautiful brain and form on her perfect plump lips.

We came to the schools' parking lot and I stopped the car and got out. Vika grabbed her bag from the back of the car and went over to talk to our friends while I delayed myself thinking. I didn't come out of my trance until Vika snapped her fingers in front of my face and laughed. I didn't even realize I got out of the car and walked over to my friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Vanilisa asked as she hung onto Christian's hand. A sudden pang of jealousy erupted in my chest. I wasn't jealous of their relationship, I was jealous of the fact that I couldn't do that with my girlfriend because she was thousands of miles away but I pushed my feelings to the side but didnt answer. I was still in a half trance.

"Dimika! What's wrong?" Tasha purred and ran her nail down my arm. I shivered at her crudness but didnt push her away. I couldn't. I was too busy thinking. Vika snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Dimitri's _girlfriend_ hasn't talked to him since yesterday?" She put emphases on the word girlfriend but her voice went into a questions and I rolled my eyes, walking towards the school building, finally coming out of my trance and waking to my locker.

"Oohh.." Mia snickered and I rolled my eyes. "What did you do?" She teased poking my sides.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied as I opened my locker and grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag. "At least I don't think I did." My voice changed from defensive into confusion and thoughtfulness. Did I do something?

Christian laughed as we walked into home room where we parted ways with Vika and met up with Edison and Mason. Christian decided that it was his duty to tell them what was happening in my life and I rolled my eyes. Tasha sat beside me (as always) and _tried_ to get my attention but it never worked. She's been trying hard for years to make me notice her and I do, but only as a friend but she wants me to notice her in a different way and I just can't do that. I loved my Roza too much and I would never hurt her intentionally- besides! Tasha wasn't even my type. To trashy.

The day flew by and I was getting more worried, but of anything happened to Rose her parents would have told me and if something happened to her parents then she would have said something. Right?

Vika and I headed home and everyone followed. We were all spending the weekend camping in my backyard. I hoped it would distract me from Rose but it didn't. Everyone was laughing and joking, playing games. I did join in but my mind was else where. No one noticed- no one was able to read me like my Rose was able to read me. She could tell when something was bothering me even if I put up a brave face- or as she says- a Guardian mask. She could read me like a book and although sometimes it was scary, it was really amazing.

"Dimitri!" Tasha laughed grabbing my hand and pulling my face to meet her. I was staring up at the stars wondering about my future- the future with Rose as my wife and us having little Rose's running around the place- little beings with her looks but my personality.. "What are you doing?" She giggled in a high pitched ear ranching voice that had me fighting shivers.

"Just thinking.."


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov

I knew it was Monday when my alarm woke me up in the morning. Groaning I dragged myself out of bed and pulled myself into the shower. After washing my hair and everywhere and shaved all the necessary parts of my body I got out and wrapped my fluffy towel around my small frame and hair and scrubbed my teeth and left the bathroom to blow dry my hair and straighten it down my back and applied mascara and lip gloss before getting the uniform I was forced to wear and grabbed my converse and bag after spraying on some Perfume and heading down to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. Mom and dad both kissed my head before setting back down to drink their coffee before they got up to bring me to uniform was actually alright. I was a black high-wasited skirt that came a few inches above my knee with a crisp white shirt, blood red tie and black blazer.

I was a little upset that I couldn't text Dimitri but I wanted to surprise him. I was going to text him today. There was no doubt on my mind that he was worried sick and thought that I was mad at him, but I couldn't text him now. I was in with the principle as she babbled on about something I really didn't care about but my parents listened and nodded their heads along with whatever she was saying. I didnt think they were listening but pretended like they were. That's what my parents do. Eventually I was given my schedule and allowed to leave with my locker number and books.

After my parents both kissed me on the head, I left to find my locker and put everything in... well everything I didn't need anyway. It was lunch by the time I was done, well close enough , so I made way to the canteen and got my lunch and sat down at a random table and pulled out my phone. Excitement filled my chest and a huge smile plastered to my face.

_I have a surprise for you!- Rose x_

_**Dpov**_

Last period before lunch was a real bore. The teacher wasn't in so we had a free period and everyone was going wild and talking. We were doing a class project with the other English class so Vika was in this class and we were all with our friends and talking when my phone went off.

_I have a surprise for you!- Rose x_

My heart leaped with joy and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Who's that?" Christian asked and Vanilisa giggled. Christian smiled and kissed his girlfriends head.

"Someone special because he just smiled and hid the phone!" Mia laughed. "And His Majasty never smiles!" Mia added and I rolled my eyes.

"He only smiles like that when his girlfriend calls!" Vika teased.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes again and got up just as the bell rang and headed to the canteen with everyone. I was wondering what Rose meant. Before walking in we met Jesse. Well, we heard Jesse- He was a very loud person.

"No man! She's incredibly hot! I would take that chick any day! All she has to do was laugh!" Jesse laughed. "Well look at me and she has me!"

"Wow Jesse. Charming as always!" Vika snorted. He turned and glared at my sister. I pulled Vika back and stood in front of her, looking down at Jesse- my eyes narrowing at him and I seen a little bit of fear flash through his eyes.

"Even think about it, Jesse. I dare you." Jesse just snorted and walked back into the canteen with his puppy Ralf. He would never mess with Dimitri- no one would.

We followed him in and went to get our trays and fill it with food. Tasha came and stood beside me in a huff. I just tried to fight a roll of my eyes. I spent to much time with Rose.

"An ugly cow is sitting in my seat!" I was wondering what all the whispering was about. No one ever sat at the table my friends and I sat at even though we never said they couldn't. Vanilisa rolled her eyes. We thought the same. We didn't mind others sitting at our table, no one did but Tasha.

"Tasha, I think you shouldn't judge others." I replied and continued to stack food onto my tray. Tasha put her hand on my arm and was sliding it down my back, but I moved away. She pouted, but perked up as she looked behind her.

"It's okay!" Tasha smiled. "She's leaving!" And she turned around to put food on her tray and go to pay for it and we all followed suit. I wasn't prepared for a 5 ft 1 beautiful woman standing in front on my with fire and anger in her eyes. I had to hid a smile at seeing my girlfriend because I knew if I did, My nose would be broke.

_**Rpov**_

I watched as everyone entered the room and smiled when I saw Dimitri. I was planning on waiting for him to notice me but this bitch was talking to him and had the nerve to put her hand on his arm and try to reach his butt. That's when I had enough and grabbed my tray an put it in the bin before waking over to them. No one tries and grabs my mans ass and gets away with it.. and my man is not getting away with not saying something to her. I walked up and stood with my arms crosses and my 'are you shitting me' face and waited for my _boyfriend _to turn around.

"And I was looking forward to a boring lunch!" Dimitri let out an awkward laugh and smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Rose!" Vika yelled but I ignored her.

"Are you serious?" I asked stepping closer and putting my finger on his chest. He smiled down and me and grabbed my hand. He knew I was joking.. well half joking. I was a bit mad that he didn't say anything.

"Rose-"

"Yes, Dimitri?" I quizzed looking up at him trying to keep a straight face.

"You know I love you." He tried to hide his smile. I sighed.

"I'm still mad at you," I pouted and walked into his arm pulling my hand around his waist. The lunch lady 'awhed' and Vika laughed.

"And you know how to make an apperance." Dimitri grabbed his tray and led me to the table I was just sitting at and his friends followed.

"I wanted to tell you I was coming, but thought a surprise would be better!" Vika smiled and hugged my tight almost chocking me in the process. I should not of ignored her. Joke or not she would make me pay. She was Viktoria after all.

"So, who's this Belikov?" A black haired boy winked as he sat down with a blonde girl beside him. The bitch was sitting beside him glaring at me. I smirked.

"This is Rose- my girlfriend!" He said proudly and I smiled rolling my eyes and robbing a fry from his tray. "She eats anything and everything and if she's mad at you I suggest you go out and buy her a dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts, or prepare to get murdered." Vika snorted and I laughed. I couldn't stop. My stomach was In stitches. "I didnt find it funny!" Dimitri grunted and rolled his eyes.

"What are they laughing at?" The blonde girl asked sweetly. Tears were forming in my eyes and I fought to find composer.

"One time I was mad at Dimitri, something stupid caused me to see red and I was so mad I was throwing things around. He tied me down onto a chair and duck-taped my mouth shut and went out to buy me chocolate glazed doughnuts. Only, Vika and everyone else got home before Dimitri did by a second and they seen him come in with the doughnuts and once I was unstrapped, wolfed all the doughnuts down and the whole fight was forgotten about!" The blonde girl giggled and the guys grunted.

"Yeah, whatever. It saved me a trip to the OR!" Dimitri defended.

"Why would you have gone to the OR?" Red head boy with freckles asked.

"Because, she would not have only just broken my nose, she would have impaled it into my brain and I would have needed surgery to get it out. Now!" Dimitri took a breath and went around one by one. "This is Tasha and her brother Christian!" He pointed to bitch and the black heard boy. "This is Vanilissa she's Christian's girlfriend, Edison, Mason and Andre who is Vanilissa's brother."

"So let me get this right!" I smiled and went around the table. "Slut, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mase and Andre?" I pumped my fists in victory as I remembered everyone's name.

"Lissa?" Lissa asked with a slight smile.

"Van-whatever is not coming from my mouth anytime soon!" I laughed ad she beamed.

"Slut?" Tasha yelled grabbing the whole rooms attention. "Did you just call me a _slut_?"

"Yeah! Oh sorry! Was that too nice for you?" I spat standing up. "How about Whore? Or maybe Desperate? I like Desperate!"

"Rose-" Dimitri warned but Tasha cut him off.

"Are you serious?!" She yelled and I smiled and nodded.

"I am _very_ serious!" Dimitri held his arm around my waist, stopping me from jumping her. His grip was tight, knowing I could break free.

"Oh look! The bell!" Viktoria laughed and got up, grabbing Dimitri's tray knowing he had his hands full.

"What's your next class?" I asked calming down and grabbing my bag, lacing my hand with Dimitri's and walking out of the canteen with him.

What a _great_ first day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**RPOV**_

This week was uneventful. I sighed as I waited for the last bell to ring so my weekend could start. I was sitting in my seat tapping my pen against my book as Lissa talked to someone in the class. Dimitri wasn't in this class and I sulked. The last lesson was a language and I took up French while he took up Spanish so we were in different classes and I didn't like anyone in this class apart from Lissa and since she was talking to someone else, I was scribbling something in Turkish and Russian across my paper so no one would understand what I was writing. I was pretty good at french, nearly fluent so this class was easy for me. A paper ball was thrown at my head and landed in front of me. Rolling my eyes I opened it up.

_Hey baby, you + me tonight at 9. Belkiov doesn't have to know- Jesse_

I tore some paper from my pad to reply when the bell rang. I shoved the paper back into my book and took the paper Jesse wrote and dumped everything into my bag. Lissa smiled at me as she packed up as I waited so we could walk out together.

"So Baby. What do you say?" Jesse smirked and dragged his hand down my back and squeezed my butt while the other tugged my boob. I put my bag down and pulled my fist back, packing as much power in my punch as it would take to break his nose but not knock him unconscious. Lissa gasped as I also kneed him between the legs.

Everyone was staring at me but I just turned and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking out. Lissa scrambled to catch up to me as I was walking fast, but I don't see why she was struggling. She's a hell of a lot taller then me! I could hear the class as they left the room. Jesse was grunting as Ralf tried to walk him to the nurses station as Jesse held onto his broken nose. The rest of the class laughed and went to tell their friends about what happened in French. Whispers erupted around me as Lissa and I continued to walk to the parking lot.

"Rose! You can't just do that?!" Lissa hissed and I shrugged, a satisfied grin appearing on my face as we made it to the cars. I smiled and melted into Dimitri's side and he nuzzled my neck, kissing it before pulling me into a hug.

"How was French?" He asked with a smile. I was about to answer but Lissa did.

"She broke Jesse's nose and kicked him... there." She shuddered and I smiled triumphantly. Lissa rolled her eyes and Dimitri pulled away from me to look at me. I shrugged and gave him my puppy eyes.

"He grabbed my ass and boob.. I wasn't letting his away with that!" I defended innocently. Dimitri's face darkened with anger as he pulled me closer to him until he spotted Jesse.

"What do you think you were doing Zelkos?" He breathed dangerously. I ran up to him and tugged his arm.

"Dimitri! Come on, his nose is already broken!" I tried to lighten the mood and pull Dimitri away because he would land Jesse into the hospital on life support.

"Your girlfriend isnt keen on being shared!" Jesse smirked and Dimitri lunged. I rolled my eyes. Dimitri was in full fight, punching Jesse in the stomach and side knocking him to the ground.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I yelled trying to get between them but I couldn't. I pulled on his arm but it was no use. Christian, Eddie, Mason and Andre all tried to dragg Dimitri off Jesse but it wasn't working. When Dimitri was in fight mode like that nothing was getting him out of it. Not even me. Desperately I took out my phone.

"Mikhail speaking."

"Mikhail! Dimitri's in fight or fight mode and he wont stop! I need your help! He wont stop!" I heard Mikhail start to run and yell at someone and then the car doors slamming shut.

"I'll be right there." I sighed in relief. They were only five minutes from the school. By now, someone has called the police and then the ambulance and both where pulling up to the school right now. Teachers were running to the scene, shooing kids so they could get through. Just before the police got out of the car and approached, Mikhail and his team were there running and pulling Dimitri off Jesse and calming him down. The police were shouting but suddenly stopped. Everyone stooped and gasped. I turned around to see what had caused that reaction to see my father standing there, looking at the scene in front of him, spotting Dimitri's hands and the cause of his hands.. aka Jesse.

"What seems to be going on here?" His voice boomed and Jesse scrambled to his feet.

"That basted just started beating me up for no reason!" Jesse yelled and my father nodded and turned to Dimitri.

"What happened Dimitri?" Before Dimitri could answer Jesse spoke up.

"And that slut there broke my nose!" Dimitri and Vika both looked at each other and then looked down. My mouth hung open as Mikhail came behind and grabbed my arm too keep me form putting him in hospital and finishing off Dimitri's work.

"That 'slut' happens to be my daughter." My dad's voice was ice and his glare so intense if I wasn't his kid I would have been extremely scared of him right now. Jesse's mouth flew open. I'm surprised the cops haven't advanced but hey! He was Ibraham Mazur, and he did own the FBI branch. "Now, Rose. Why did you brake his nose?"

"Oh! I kicked him between the legs too!" Mikhail's face paled and so did most of the guys faces.

"He was calling her a whore saying she didn't want to be shared around so I punched!" Dimitri growled and my dad nodded, proud that his only daughters boyfriend stood up for her.

"And Rosemarie. Why did you brake his nose?"

"First of all, it's Rose, Old Man," He rolled his eyes and smiled. " and secondly because he grabbed my ass and.. em.. my breast." My fathers face darkened and I dreaded saying that but knowing he wouldn't let it go until I said why and we would be here all day.

"You're glad it was Dimitri that did that too you, boy." He growled. "You go to the hospital and fix yourself up and if you ever even think about looking at my daughter again, you wont be able to walk." I was shocked my father openly threatened someone but I guess he was allowed seeing as how I was his baby girl. The cops shrugged their shoulders and left much to Jesse's dismay. "Princess?" My father asked looking at me. "Crazy ice cream night?" I smiled and jumped up, hugging my father and laughing.

"Dimitri? Viktoria?" My father asked and they both nodded.

"Can our friends come?" Vika asked my father with a smile and my father nodded.

"Of course!"

"No offense Mr, Hathaway-"

"Mazur. My wife never didn't change her name and we had a fight over Rose's last name." Mikhail's eyes widened and he nodded his head. I heard the story.

"Well, my parents wouldn't be comfortable-"

"Oh of course! We could pick them up too! Mikhail! Send for the cars!"

Everyone sat on the stools around the kitchen counter as we all laughed at my father, the parents too, about how he was standing there with his shirt sleeves rolled up at the elbows as I grabbed out every ice cream we had and the sweets and put them on the counter.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen we will begin by grabbing all kinds of ice cream and dumping everything into sixteen bowls for sixteen people!" Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes at my silly-ness.

"And then we find gummy worms, jelly monsters any sticky jelly-ish thing we can find and dump them into the bowls!" My father continued and we started throwing in jellies to every bowl.

"And then we find ear plugs because I can hear you call from the gym!" My mother laughed grabbing a jelly and throwing it into her mouth. Everyone laughed as my mother smiled and jumped up onto the counter.

"And then," I replied with a smirk on my face and looked over at my father who smiled. We both reached for a can of whipped cream. "We put whipped cream onto the nearest red head!" My father and I lunged for my mother who already had a can of whipped cream and we had a whipped cream war. Dimitri rolled his eye, grabbed more cans and passed them out, so everyone was fighting with whipped cream.

Everyone sat outside in the back yard with their bowl of ice cream. Everyone has changed and is enjoying the night sky as the stars twinkled. Dimitri and I sat on the grass in front of everyone. I leaned into him and he smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I want a wedding that is timed so when we day 'I do' the sun goes down and when we kiss the stars are twinkling in the sky." Dimitri smiled while nodding.

"We can have it by the lake in Baia. With a big arch with all different roses and their meaning taped to them. A white isle with pictures of our life taped down with rose petals all over." he whispered.

"I love you, Comrade."

"I love you too, Roza."


	4. Chapter 4

_**RPOV**_

I woke up with Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist on my bed with everyone else scattering the floor. I smiled and nuzzled closer to Dimitri who chuckled.

"You were watching me sleeping?" I whispered, not wanting to wake everyone up. Dimitri smiled and laughed lightly.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, peaceful and not dangerous." I hid a smile and connected my lips to Dimitri's. My arm linked around his neck automatically as he traced my bottom with his tongue and we fought for dominance. Dimitri moved and locked my body down to the bed and he leaned down and sent butterfly kisses down my neck so we both could catch our breath. His lips connected back to mine when we heard a throat being cleared behind up and we froze. I bit my lower lip and tried to fight a giggle. Dimitri groaned and rolled over pulling his arm over my eyes.

"Well, thank you Christian!" Viktoria rolled her eyes, shivering. "I did not want to see where that would have led!"

"No one asked you to stay." Dimitri grumbled and I snorted.

"Woah! Dimitri gets grumpy when you stop his getting heavy!" Mason laughed and hit Eddie's shoulder and they both erupted in laughter.

"I am not grumpy!" He defended but I giggled.

"Yes. Yes you are!" He was about to say something but was interrupted by someone bagging on my door.

"Breakfast is ready Ms Hathaway."

Everyone left around two that afternoon but Dimitri and I sat outside on my balcony and watched the trees as they swayed with the gentle  
breeze. I snuggled into Dimitri, signing as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"I missed this." I murmured as I kissed his neck softly.

"I missed you." Dimitri replied softly as he shivered under my touch. I smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck with my arms wrapped around lightly as I continued to watch the trees sway lightly.

My alarm rang through my room and I groaned picking it up and chucking it against a wall. A soft chuckle erupted from beside me and I sighed, rolling over and burring my face in Dimitri's chest. His arms wrapped around me and kissed the top of my head as I sighed contently.

"Come on Roza. We've got to get up." Dimitri began to move and I groaned which made him laugh and get up. I grumbled and forced myself up and out of bed and walking into my closet and pulled on my uniform before walking out and smiling at Dimitri as I went into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek. We both decided to walk to school.

"Rose! Dimitri! Did you hear?" Lissa ran up to us giggling and jumping. Her eyes were bright and her smile was huge. Christian was rolling his eyes behind her as Eddie and Mason covered their ears to protect themselves from Lissa's unusually load squeal. I cringed at the shrill sound while Dimitri chuckled.

"Hear what?"

"Jesse was pulled out of school." Dimitri's face darkened at the mention of his name. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down but in my head I was doing a little happy dance.

After school finished, Dimitri and I got in Lissa's car and we all headed to the mall and sat down at the food court. While the boys went up to order our food, I started to play with my finger nails. Lissa was talking to Tasha and I really didn't want to talk to Tasha so I kept out of the conversation. Vika was sick so she was at home so I had no one to talk to so my mind started to wonder as I continued to pick at my nails.

The boys came back with three muffins before they went back to collect the rest of the foot. Tasha and Lissa both grabbed for a muffin and so did, not taking care or even knowing what I was doing, I took a bite only to spit it back out again.

My throat started to turn itchy and I fought for breath. My throat started to seize up and I began to claw at my throat and gasp for air. I looked franticly around for my bag to get my adrenaline injection but then I realized that I left it the car. I coughed up blood. Lissa turned to ask me something but her face fell as she watched me. She started to scream.

Everyone in the café turned to see what she was staring at while the boys came running. Dimitri took one look at me and was straight onto his phone for the ambulance. I lay on the ground. It was getting harder and harder to breath. My eyes started to close and dark spots clouded my vision. I felt a familiar prick before I was out.

_**DPOV**_

Lissa screamed. We all turned to see what was going on when I seen Rose. I was straight onto my phone calling for a ambulance as I ran to her to see what was wrong. There was a chocolate muffin standing on the table where Rose was sitting and at closer inspection, I noted little grains of nuts. I pulled out the adrenaline injection from my pocket and jabbed it into her as her eyes started to close.

"Come on Rose!" I begged desperately as I pulled her head to lay in my lap. This was my fault. She may not serve because I wasn't fast enough. I didn't get to her sooner. She was having that attack since we brought the muffins down.

Ambulance men came running around the corner and knelt to Rose as they examined her, I watched as the oxygen mask was put on her face to help her breath after feeling for a pulse.

"She's allergic to nuts. The muffin she was eating had grains for nuts that were unnoticeable. She ate it an-" The paramedic put a hand on my shoulder as they lifted Rose up and put her on the stretcher. "I gave her the adrenaline injection ." The paramedic nodded and rushed Rose into the ambulance. I rod with her.

I waited in the waiting room with everyone, my hands running through my hair as I waited on word of how Rose was doing. I had called Abe and Janine as well as my mother and they just came in. Abe was pacing the floor while Janine sat down but tapped her foot continually. My mom rubbed my back as I rubbed my face in anger.

"Mr and Mrs Mazur?" Asked a man in hospital scrubs.

"Yes?" Abe and Janine said at the same time, Janine shooting up from her place on the chair.

"I'm Doctor Olendzki Your daughter suffered from Anaphylaxis which is a saver allergic reaction to nuts. We have treated in the resuscitation room where we had to insert a tube so that her air way can be opened which is providing oxygen to her lungs. She is hooked up to drips which is keeping her blood pressure stable. We would like to keep her closely monitored for the ten hours." The doctor said. "If you would follow me I'll take you too her." We walked into Rose's room. She was lying on the bed cold and pale with a tube in her mouth helping her breath. She looked terrible- and it was all my fault.

I sat in the uncomfortable chair beside her, grabbing her hand and rubbing small soothing circles into her palm, willing her to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I forced my eyes to open and then shut them as light filled my vision and I couldn't see. My throat felt dry and sore but other then that, I was fine. I had one of those oxygen masks around my mouth helping me to breath and the sound of the heart monitors steady beeping filled my ears, telling me I was still alive and breathing. I opened my eyes- slower this time and turned my head and spotting Dimitri. His eyes closed peacefully, a frown on his lips with his hand in mine with his head leaning against them. I smiled down at him and ran my free hand throw his hair silently, not wanting to wake him up. He was too peaceful and beautiful asleep that I didn't have the heart, but then he stirred, but I still kept my hand in his hair.

"You're awake?" His voice was husky with sleep, his accent thicker, sexier. I loved him more whenever he spoke.

"I'm awake." I confirmed with a smile, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I better go get the doctor and your parents.." He trailed off, not moving and not making any signs telling he was going to move.

"Can we just stay here for a while?" I whispered, my hand stopping. Dimitri looked up with half a smile and nodded. I smiled back and leaned forward, aiming a kiss for his lips, but he turned his head away from me. I was hurt. "Dimitri?"

"No, Rose-"

"Dimitri, this wasn't your fault." I said sternly knowing he was blaming himself. I knew him way too much and good to not be able to tell when he was worried, stressed for even feeling guilty. He had tells- like not accepting a kiss from me.

"If I was closer.."

"If you were closer nothing. There shouldn't have been nuts in that muffin, no one ordered a nutty muffin and they were only small fragments.."

"Exactly! Rose, something really bad could have happened to you!"

"Nothing worse could have happened Dimitri! I can get through this, we have gotten through this before and I came out worse.. you just need to know this wasn't our fault and even if you were beside me, I still would have taken that reaction. There was loads of nuts in it- more nuts them muffin I'd say."

"I don't know what I would do without you Rose.." His eyes were wounded, his voice small. He wouldn't look me in the eye, just kept looking at the ground. I grabbed his chin in my hand and pulled him closer.

"You wont have to know what it would feel like without me, Dimitri." I whispered leaning in and kissing him. His hand rested in my hair the other stroking my cheek while mine nested at the bottom of his hair tugging and pulling him closer until the door opened.

"Miss Hathaway, nice to see you awake." A doctor cleared her throat. Dimitri pulled away blushing and side-stepped to give the doctor room to check on me. My parents followed as well as Olenea and I smiled when they entered. My fathers face turned to relief and my mother found tears as her hand reached for her mouth and she turned her face into my fathers side while Olena smiled and rubbed her sons arms in comfort.

"When can I leave?" I grumbled sitting up. The doctor smiled.

"You seem to have recovered fully you just have a bit of a rash on your arms. Your amune system is brilliant. You'll be able to check out in a couple of hours." I nodded as the doctor left.

"What time is it?" I asked leaning back stretching out my back.

"Its five am," I grumbled and put my arms in my lap. "On Monday." I groaned.

"Can you bring in my uniform?" I asked no one in particular. I wanted to out of here but in saying that I didn't want people to start to talk and I didn't want to be kept on bed rest y my parents and do nothing all day while Dimitri was in school and I was alone.

"You don't have to go back to school so early baby." My mom whispered sitting on the side of my bed stroking my hair and pushing a strand away from my eyes.

"I know, but I want to."

"Oh Lord! We ask that you please return Rosemarie Hathaway!" Dimitri laughed at his sister who just appeared with some food in her hand.

"Yum!"

A relaxing shower and bandaged arm later, I dressed in my uniform and headed to school with Dimitri and Vika. Dimitri borrowed his mom's car while his mom would go back with my parents. We were late and by the time we got into the parking lot, the bell had rung. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist as we parted ways with Vika and headed into our first class ten minutes late. This wasn't a first time for me but for Mr. Punctuality by my side, was. I smiled and squeezed his side in support and he groaned, sighing and opening the door.

Stan was in the middle of saying something when we walked in. Dimitri gulped while I snorted. We were so well different people but we worked. Stan's glare was intense and everyone turned and started to whisper. Dimitri led me forward walking up to Stan. I would have just snorted and went to my seat but of course Dimitri would have to go up and explain.

"You two are late!"

"No shit really.." I grumbled and Dimitri poked my side and gave me a look telling me to shut up.

"I expect it from Hathaway but not you Belikov."

"I apologias. There was a family issue which couldn't be delayed and ended late this morning. Our parents should be coming in later to explain to Headmistress Korvoi." Little Miss Perfect. I rolled my eyes and made a face.

"Right. Just sit down!" When his back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him. Dimitri flicked my head and pushed my into my seat. I glare at him and he smiles- quite proud that he never got into trouble but I didn't care. I always got into trouble. Even when I was kid.. more so when I was a kid. Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me and stuck out his tongue and then went to do the work that was on the board. I was quite proud to say that I couldn't do anything and it wasn't because I was lazy. My right hand, my writing hand was bandaged heavily that I couldn't really move it. I would only be able to have this on for a couple of days until the swelling in the rash to go down and then get a looser one until my rash goes because I'm not walking around with a huge noticeable rash on my arm. No way.

Dimitri would more then likely take down two sets of notes and work for me but as for now, I just sat back and rolled my pen around my left hand. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and I smiled.

"Ms Hathaway! Why are you not writing?!" I really did not like him.

"Well, _Stan_, unless you haven't noticed I have this big thing wrapped around my arm which enables me from writing. In my opinion you are even lucky I graced you with my presence. I didn't even have to come in." Dimitri gave me a look telling me to shut up but I shook my head and continued to roll my pen around.

"Go to the Headmistress office! Now!" I sighed picked up my bag. Dimitri tensed when I walked passed him. I could tell he wanted to come with me but I shook my head and put my hand on his arm while pulling out my phone and calling my father.

"Rose? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked franticly and I sighed as I walked away from Dimitri and to the door, Stan fuming.

"Yeah, I got sent to the Headmistress office.."

"Why?" 

"Because I cant write."

"Ms Hathaway!" Stan yelled. I turned to him just as the door opened and my father walked in my mother on his heel and then the headmistress.

"Mr Alto, Rose has an exception from writing for the rest of the week. She will be giving a laptop where she can keep up with work-"

"And Dimitri is to stay with her no matter what." My father said coolly. Dimitri's eyes shot up and so did mine. Since when did I need a body guard. "We'll talk about it when you get home. Dimitri, you're family will be staying with us for a while, Viktoria knows. We'll see you for dinner!" Then my father turned and left with my mother. My mouth fell open. Even though he may be my father he did leave me flabbergasted most of the time- especially this time.

Dimitri and I looked at each other.

This dinner was going to be something..


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

Dinner was very awkward. My mom and dad were not talking and the only time a conversation started it was with my dad over the phone. He was very shifty and worried looking. Dimitri kicked me under the table to get my attention shooting a 'what the hell is happening?' look. I shrugged my shoulders and just ate in silence, wondering what my father wanted to say, seeing as how he was very weird and I knew everyone wanted to know too.

My dad had everyone piled into his office with his most trusted security. Dimitri sat down on one of the chairs and I settled down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around my middle. My father sat on the opposite side of his desk in the chair while my mother leaned against the chair with her arms wrapped around herself. Olena moved and went to comfort my mother while everyone else waited for my father to speak.

"Someone tried to kill you, Rose," My dad let out cutting straight to the point. He knew I wouldn't stay tuned for long if he went on and on. Dimitri stiffened while Olena gasped, still comforting my mother. Vika, Sonya and Karoline sat stiffly in the chairs, Sonya holing Zonya and Karoline holding Paul.

"What do you mean, Mr. Mazur?" Dimitri asked, polite as ever. You could have him a gun-point and he will ask polity for you to move and get the gun away from his face. Then there was me- I would tell them exactly where to shove that gun and it wouldn't be a very pretty explanation of what would happen to his.

"Exactly what I said, son." My dad sighed and scrubbed his face with the palm of his hands. "That's why I want you with Rose all the time especially in school where I cant be around to protect her. Mikhail will be cowering the hall every minute and will be keeping a close eye on your locker- anywhere that would be able to hide anything that could hurt you. The school has allowed me to to put in metal detectors and there is going to be an alarm. Anyone who comes into the school after nine am ( I start school at 8:50 am here in Ireland, I don't know about America, but lets roll with it) will set off an alarm and my most trusted security will be straight on them. Dimitri will be with you at all times, I have arranged to have a tutor come in when you both have your language seeing as how you too have different languages."

"Wait, let me repeat this so I can understand." I replied, crossing my fingers together and leaning forward away from Dimitri, leaving my elbows on my knees. "Someone is trying to kill me and you're taking away my freedom?" I was angry. My freedom was the only thing I had that was mine to have that couldn't be taken away from me and now my father wants to take it away from me? That wasn't going to happen. I don't care if it involved me getting killed- I was not going to be a free-less prisoners. I stood up fast and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my father.

"Yes. It's for your own protection Rose. I wouldn't do this unless it was necessary!" I said matter-of-factually. My hands went to my hips as I stared at the man who had helped make me. I was beyond angry now.

"No! I'm not going to sit around and not have fun-"

"No one said you couldn't have fun"

"Being followed by someone isn't going to allow me to have fun!" I shouted back. I was so mad right now all I could see was red. I was faintly aware that a hand was set on my arm and I just shook it off and stepped away.

"Rose!" My dad yelled as I pulled the door to my father study open and stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I faintly heard my mother scream my name before I ran up to my room and hid on the balcony and sat on the deck chairs.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe anything that was happening. Rose ran out slamming the door behind her. I was worried about her, but Abe called me back before I could go out and follow her. Vika and the the girls went to their bedrooms and they took Paul and Zonya with them to put them to bed. My mom sat at the edge of the table, facing Abe while Janine looked at the door where everyone had just left from.

"Dimitri, you understand that this has to be done, right?" Even though I didn't agree with his taking away all her freedom- Rose was the type of person who lived off of freedom and if you took that away from her she wasn't a very nice person, but within saying that- I did understand why he was doing it. He was trying to protect his daughter- his only child.

"I understand Abe and she will too.. it'll just take some time." Abe snorted and I left to go find Rose. I walked up to her room and opened the door, looking everywhere in the room, I couldn't find her, but soft sniffling led me out to the balcony.

Rose sat on the deck chair, her head in her hands, her shoulders shook with with silent tears. I sighed and closed the door, crapping a near-by blanket, I scooped Rose up and sat her on my lap. She wrapped her hands around my neck and nested her face in my chest as I wrapped the blanket around her small perfect body.

"Rose, he's just trying to protect you." I whispered and stroked her hair as she sighed and sniffled.

"I know. It's just.. I like my freedom.."

"Hey, you'll have me! Ill always be around!"

"I know! I'm dreading that." She said all seriously. She was fighting a smile as I faked hurt.

"Well! Thank you!" I laughed and kissed her.

* * *

**So, Sorry I haven't posted in days! I'm back in school for a half day in a week and two days and then I'm off and then back in on that Friday! I've been studying like mad because I have a HUGE exam coming up this year (well, this school year but next year). It'll determine my future and collage so I have to do really well on it so I will only be posting when I have the time but I promise I will try and post as much as I can! Thank you for all of the reviews! Everyone is so nice! I wanna give a shout out to Valover22 (guest) who posted that heart-warming review on my story 'Smile?' So really appropriate that. If you want to ask me anything or if you need help with fan fiction (like if your new and want to write a story I can give you advice.) Anyway! R&R and I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Really Sorry**

This year I am in 6th year (it would be a Senior in America but I'm from Ireland) and this year is the biggest year because the exams at the end will determine my life, weither I got to Uni and do the course I want. Therefore, I have been really busy with study and I have bearly any time to myself. However, within saying that, I will be completing this sotry, but it will take a long time but I promise it will be done. Whenever I have free time (which is rare) I am on my computre typing away. I have two chapters planned out but I havent got the time to write them out to where I am proud of them so I will be waiting. Christmas will probably the next time I will be able to post and then it will be the end of July as my exams will end and then carrying on from that, a new chapter will be uploaded every Sundy like usual.

If you still wnat to keep up to date with when I will be posting because I may be able to post little bits between now and Christimas, you can follow my Twitter and my other personal accounts and I will follow/ respond to anything you want to say.

Thank you for still reading and supporting me. You are my inserperation!

Thank you!

**Jenessa **x

_**Links**_

Twitter- Nessiedxk

Kik- J3n3ssa


End file.
